


Single strand of hope

by Muddyoil



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Cuddles, Cute, DUMBNERDS, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I hope i dont regret it, Its more wholesome than nasty because i prefer fluff more, Lols, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe i should get better friends if this doesn't turn out well, My First South Park Fic, My friends advised me to write fluff/angst/smut, NSFW, Parent AU, Photography, Single Parents, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddyoil/pseuds/Muddyoil
Summary: Emotions flooded on a rainy school day from the first sight of a certain mysterious blondie crossed the navy haired single dad's eyes named Craig Tucker but there was one obstacle...the blond crush was his daughter's first grade teacher, Mr Tweak.Escaping from a previous toxic relationship has made Craig desire being loved touched again but is it acceptable for him to fall for his daughter's favourite teacher?(Single dad au/teacher au)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 60
Kudos: 94





	1. Cloudy sky

"Hurry up Nova! You don't want to be late on your first day honey," Craig's voice bounced wall to wall while he focused on washing the dishes from the day before while also staring at the view outside. Soft gentle pushes from the wind made the trees in the backyard swiftly dance while blade sharp rain drops miraculously fell from the rich blue grey clouds "Damn," he whispered to himself, "Make sure to bring your rain coat too, Novy." Sudden heavy clumsy stomps could be heard upstairs.

"COMING DADDY!"

Responded Nova eagerly as she dashed downstairs wearing her school uniform. At the rate of her speed, Craig was impressed that she managed to keep her little feet on the steps without flying down. "Sorry daddy I had to kiss Jojo goodbye," smiled Nova, tugging on her school uniform however a frowning expression soon took over Nova's face while rushing to take a seat near the table to finally fill her empty stomach with her favourite marshmallow cereal. Craig sensed that sadness brushed over Nova, it took him a moment to realise the reason until it finally clicked, "You know... you can take your sheep Jojo to school, I'm sure the school will be okay with it," the suggestion that Craig proposed completely switched Nova's mood, "Really daddy? What do I do if I get yelled at?" Thoughts kept on piling in Nova's head overthinking the possibilities but her father quickly pulled her out of that hole, "Um....then me and Jojo will kick their bum bums," the silly remark caused cackling among the two, giving Nova exaggerated visual representation that made her feel she was in her own little cartoon starring her tiny family...she can already foresee a sequel and strolling down the red carpet with Jojo and Craig wearing high end tuxedos.

Craig opted upstairs to grab her favourite sheep plushie and her school bag while she focused on eating and watching TV before leaving.

* * *

The drive to the school was comfortably quiet allowing Nova to emotionally adjust to new change, which was attending school daily. Craig and Jojo are her only family and the thought of interacting with others made her drown in deep anxiety so she knew that school will limit the amount of her precious family time with them. She hates being far away from them. But her dad insisted on school _. But why?_ However, her trail of thought was disturbed when a soothing voice met her ears.

"You're being awfully quiet, is everything okay?"

Craig asked glancing at his daughter through the rare view mirror while driving. Nova didn't answer with optimism and her hands were shaking while hugging Jojo, "...Yeah" answered quivering, she put her head against the window and tried to shake off the never-ending fear by appreciating woodland path.

The area they've moved into recently is surrounded by trees hugging the houses, Craig took great enjoyment in living in a some what secluded neighbourhood due to contrast between this area and the big city. It was a nightmare. Clean air, friendlier neighbours, the cuter guys. **Very** cute guys. Craig noticed the hint of sadness in her eyes and yet again he tried to cheer her, the rise of volume from the radio met her ears but there was no hope.

Craig kept changing channels and finally picked something to her liking. _Yeah that would make her feel better_. As he thought. The rare view mirror told a different story which made his heart ache. The mood inside of the moving metal box was still nervousness regardless of Craig's attempts so he decided to allow Nova some space to gather her thoughts -although it pained him to witness.

* * *

They've arrived. They've finally arrived to the school. A prison with a different name. Nova started shaking once she realised the gravity of the situation she's in but Craig didn't recognise that she is about to tear up. As they walked through the large crowds, Nova held Jojo tighter as she scanned at the amount of strangers that surrounded them. It felt almost as if everyone's heads were turning to her.

 _Maybe because of Jojo?_ _Daddy will show them_.

They made her feel small. The thought of her dad not being there with her in a room full of strangers freaked her out but she remembered to maintain her emotions in order to not embarrass herself.

The direction to the classroom made Craig puzzled causing him to curse under his breath, thankfully he found the right location after walking through the longest,hell-like corridor he has ever walked through in his opinion. _Damn, why do they always have to complicate things_. Standing outside the door, Craig noticed that the teacher hasn't arrived yet nor are there lot of parents with their children standing around so Craig flicked his wrist and checked his watch, "Damn we're early, wow," whispering to himself then slowly peeping at Nova but quickly regretted it, not because of rude reasons but he couldn't handle seeing her breakdown silently while he just stood there.

_Why doesn't she ever open up to me?_

Without hesitation, Craig drops to his knees and cups her mini face while also wiping the tears off her face. "Talk to me Novy, what's wrong?" she struggled to keep her sniffles undercover, in addition to that, all of Craig's trials to make her feel cosy have been met with deadends. Nova let out a few words that Craig found unrecognizable but she repeated herself "Jojo is coming...," holding her toy sheep compressing to her chest and locking eyes with her father.

"...So w-why can't you?"

Her head fell into Jojo's head while crying in desperation to stay with her family, "Nova...you're my strong little soldier, I believe in you ba-" arms wrapped around his neck dropping Jojo unexpectedly.

"...are you trying to get rid of me?"

seeking sympathy and comfort with her father while sniffling. The bittersweet action from Nova led Craig to grab her and pull her closer to him, kissing every single little spot in her face, collecting every single tear, running his fingers through every single strand of hair.

"Nova... I wouldn't even trade you for the world but I won't always be there for you."

As time passes by, as they're in each other's arms, more the parents gather for class to start to wish their children the best and it was surprising that Nova completely ignored the stream of eyes staring at her but _who cares?_ She was safe in his sea of fatherly love.

Without regard of time, light footsteps were followed by sound of jiggling keys started the approach the classroom door. Once the footsteps were close to the little family, Craig felt a couple of eyes staring at him, there was a brush of air next to him almost as if...Someone also on his level? Tilting his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the noisy stranger, he realized that...

_f_ _uck...he's so fucking adorable._

"Hey...I'm Mr Tweak and um I- I wanted to check if everything is o-okay," Said the strawberry blond with a concerned expression. Craig watched the pure creature stretching his arm and rest it on his daughter's shoulders as a way to calm her down. The blond's words flew over his head. _shit_. Completely and utterly forgetting what he asked therefore he tried to mask the fact he was lost but when he tried to speak the words kept escaping his drowsy-love shocked mind causing him to only let out noises,

"I um ...err...yeah..she's hmm..," _his cheeks turned red while trembled think Craig Tucker THIN-_

"First days aren't always pleasant, children tend to get homesick so I completely understand and I even feel like that too, even as a teacher ...me! Mr Tweak struggles! Nov..Nova?" Craig stared at his lanyard Tweek _Tweak...unique name but fuck is it killing me._ Tweek's eyes darted at Craig for reassurance and he shot back with a nod of his head, still the butterflies roaming his stomach.

_fuck he has freckles too._

"Pretty name! I haven't heard of it before," Tweek said trying to cheer little Nova but Nova didn't seem to be responding but she's rather seems to be analysing his... features?

"Your glasses are huge!"

Craig's jaw was on the ground by her comment...HER BLUNT TONE- WHATS UP WITH THAT? A chuckle left the blond's plumbed lips and that visual made Craig pause from his sinful thoughts, this man's laugh will ponder him for months. _This is so wrong._ Tweek tried to let out a response but his and her laughter clouded his thoughts but his goal was fixed on getting the bottom of the situation.

Tweek cleared his throat as well as adjusting his posture, "Nova...you can talk to me okay? I-I'm here to help and support you! So..is everything okay? Your eyes are quite pink." Picking up her toy sheep from the ground and handing it to her. Although Tweek's friendly tone attempted to help her open up to him, she seemed nervous almost as if he freaks her out. After a couple of seconds, his questions were left empty thus forcing Craig to re-join the conversation.

"Yeah she's um...nervous of school in general and err," _these deep green eyes- no stop being a creep_ , "Being homesick."

 _Phew._ he answered his question without making it awkward, Tweek's eyes reverted to his daughter, "..Daddy's right, I- I'm scared of th-this place and the people here." A whispering voice came from Nova, the sight of her made Craig's heart truly melt, she's opening up.

All thanks to **_him._**

"Oh come on! I don't seem scary...do I?" the blond made childish faces leading his big curly hair to bounce along side him leading to laugher to stir yet again from poor Nova. _He's a natural well I guess he picked the right profession_. "Well...no I don't think so mister- you're wearing a shirt covered with cute bees!" Nova said with confidence in her voice this time round and her observation made Craig study the teacher's outfit, which was undoubtedly cute. A thick turtleneck, that was covered in cartoon bees flying in a certain pattern with little smiley faces, cuffed jeans that sat comfortably and a simple black belt with shoes and some hair clips that don't seem to do anything due the puffiness of his curly hair.

Tweek held his arms open inviting Nova for a hug and she remarkably embraced him, tackling one of her fears while Craig watched in awe at the scene of the two being close...it felt perfect.

 **He's** **perfect**.

"Do you like bees?" Nova asked while acquiring pink tissues from her pocket to erase her pain. Tweek smiled at her curiosity. "Yes! T-they're crucial to our ecosystem because these little well mannered flying angels preform important tasks under our noses, even yours!" Tweek slightly touched Nova's nose and made a bopping noise that plastered a wholesome smile on her face. Then Tweek continued, "Without them, trees wouldn't grow nor flowers or plants...There is so much to unpack but," Tweek looked up at the clock, "I dont have a lot of time plus I don't want to spoil the lesson!" Tweek noted adding a little musical note in the last sentence.

The blonde finally got up in sync with Craig, a lightbulb appeared above his head insinuating that he had something in mind. "Um...," glaring Craig, "I..um I don't think I introduced myself yet- I'm Craig Tucker, nice to meet you and thank you for all the help hmm." he let his hand rest on Tweek's shoulder obviously trying to grab his attention, Tweek wasn't the tallest in the room, he stood below Craig's shoulder so that was an advantage to Craig like imagine the adorable and sinful possibilities. "Oh don't sweat it, its my job after all!" Tweek replied looking at the caramel skinned giant and Craig noticed a light shade of pink manifested along his puffy freckled cheeks. _Was he imagining things?_

"Jojo..his name is Jojo by the way." A faint shy voice was heard, it was Nova staring at Tweek while he stood like a tree.

"Well nice to meet you Jojo," Tweek took her toy's hand and shook it while leaning down.

All of the sudden, the bell screeched announcing the beginning of the school day. Craig slouched down and left a kiss on Nova's forehead, "I'll see you at the end of the day, okay? Love you sweetie." And with that being said, Craig backed up to follow the parents out of the corridor but before he could do that, he turned around to wave his final goodbyes to Nova but he had noticed that Nova was holding her teacher's hand and her sheep plushie in the other. It felt right...very right.

Craig hopped back into his car and connected his phone to listen to music but the only thought that dominated his mind was the bee- loving nerd teacher. _I was right the guys here, they are way cuter_.


	2. Eventful Friday

Diverse voices circulated the classroom fighting for dominance but one child wasn't planning on participating, a little drop in the ocean drowning from negative anticipation meanwhile the salt seeps through her open skin stinging from her father’s choices, locking her up in a room full of unknown faces. 

Students’ names were written on their assigned seats and Nova was fortunate enough to be placed at the front near her geeky nurturing teacher’s desk and her classmates on her table seemed pleasant enough but her emotions got the best of her which led her to bringing Jojo up to her lap as an attempt to disown the fear. The local area was a small village where the townspeople seemed to have close and long-established connections so Nova being the new kid on the block automatically isolated her from the bunch. 

She held Jojo tighter as she waited for Tweek to begin the lesson but he appeared to be busy sorting out any complications with the seating plan, Nova instead opted to observe her classmates on her table and to her surprise most of the students were in the middle of generic conversations with a few jokes sprinkled now and then leading little Nova to cackle under her breath. 

“Sorry for the wait.” 

Tweek was heading to stand in front of the classroom to give a grief introduction, “Morning, it's lovely to see all of your faces.” The students lazily greeted him barely in unison probably due to their precious sleep being thrown out the window making Tweek chuckle at the unexpected thoughtful gesture. “Before I start the lesson, I would love to have a mini-introduction from all of you so I'm planning to give out paper and you guys will write some interesting facts about yourselves such as hobbies, favourite colour, pets or even your parents!” The enthusiasm in his voice really emphasized his deep passion for his job. “Who wants to be my helper for today? I need these colourful sticky notes to be handed out,” said Tweek while reaching for the paper then flickering it in his hands. Nova was reluctant however there was this sudden urge to do the duty because it would be an underlying metaphor, _I haven't thanked him_. Nova was conflicted...she stared at Jojo for advice and she was reminded of her father’s words, she wants to prove that she is the strong soldier her dad always refers to her as. _I can do this!_ Slowly but surely, an arm rose up, head up high and Jojo’s encouragement along with her dad's made her trust herself and Tweek took note of her action. _Daddy believes in me...I can do this._

“Jacqueline.”

Tweek handed the colourful paper to a girl that Nova has honestly haven't even noticed, “Can I give them the colours they want sir?” Jacqueline asked curiously while hoping that she gets to pick the bright vibrant yellow and Tweek responded with “Of course! What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't?” little giggles were shared among the two then the tall girl turned her heel to begin her duty. 

**Was Nova disappointed?**

Yes. 

**But was she also relieved**? 

Absolutely. 

Nova’s attempt was met with failure but she tried to ignore that little incident, she rested her forehead against the table and began to examine the semi dirty aqua carpet I mean after all, the school was very ancient. All the sudden Nova was snapped out of her little carpet gazing adventure when a voice met her ears, “What colour would you like?” The tone was very soothing and therapeutic in a way for little Nova and she had to look up and lay eyes on the owner of said voice. The black-haired girl lifted her head from the table to witness who was speaking to her and she was met with a taller girl with kinky hair styled into an afro puff and she had the biggest and friendliest smile plastered against her face which led Nova to feeling a little more comfortable with communicating with strangers. 

“Um can I have yellow please?” Nova’s response made the other girl jolt but the coal haired short girl was confused because she didn't know whether or not it was a good thing 

“OH MY GOD!! I’ve never met anyone who likes yellow like me!” 

Nova’s heart started functioning again from the mini heart attack. “Um... I love yellow so much, my daddy painted my wall yellow when we first moved here.” Nova responded shyly, worrying that the other girl will mock her or something. “I totally need to see your room someday!” this short remark brightened Nova's day and she opened her mouth to share her other interests to maybe find other similarities that is when- 

"Jacqueline, please focus on handing out sticky notes okay? You have all the time to talk during break." 

Tweek opted to barge into the conversation, “Sorry sir!" Jacqueline quickly lifted a yellow sticky note and placed it on the table in front of Nova however the brave girl had a thought in her head and she was curious so she decided to ignore her teacher's demand for one second to ask the coal-coloured haired girl a question since he was distracted by his laptop anyways. "Pssh hey...what's your name by the way," Jacqueline whispered under her breath "I'm Nova and I know yours from Mr Tweek because he called you out." Her response caused laughter among the two but they managed to keep it undercover and that was basically their entire conversation and this short interaction gave Nova a little boost of confidence. 

_Did I just make a friend?_

* * *

The rain stopped roaring before the accumulated water had the chance to swallow the gorgeous land selfishly, however, the sky was still a dull shade of blue suggesting that mother nature still had plans to soak the woodland even more but luckily for Craig it stopped. 

Unloading his trunk that was full of photography equipment to shoot special wedding photos for the newlywed couple that aren't from the local area, it's not an uncommon occurrence for couples to officialise their love in a venue surrounded by nature so Craig isn't surprised that most of his requests revolve around couples and weddings but it does get frustrating, there is a limit to everything. 

He hated taking pictures like these, it boiled his blood from the never-ending jealousy that bangs on his head constantly but it's his job after all and he tries to maintain his composure in order to stay professional. "Jesus Christ...here we go again," he puffed his cigarette through his teeth then tossed it before stomping on it, he doesn't occasionally smoke but sometimes it's the right call to make especially when he's bound to watch two people making out repeatedly just to take one good picture.

He wrapped the camera strap around his neck while he proceeded to go inside the venue and the amount of greenery was aesthetically luxurious since it surrounded the inside and there was even a large crowd which did honestly impress Craig. They were dressed elegantly and they seemed to have thick cash so Craig had to be double careful with everything he touches. 

"Aww there he is!" Craig felt a tap on his shoulder behind so as a response he turned his body towards the person, it was two bridesmaids who looked like they were in their forties. One was wearing a flowy rich blue dress that had ruffles around her arms and the other was wearing a similar dress but was wearing high end real jewellery, their dresses were illuminating due to the glitter that was scattered on the delicate fabric. Once she laid eyes on Craig, alarm bells went in her head and she had to comment. 

"No way you're the photographer?" 

Craig raised an eyebrow at her random odd comment, "What makes you think that?" Craig slightly smiled when the awkwardness started to settle in. _What kind of question is that?_ "Don't worry I'm not just a random guy crashing here, I have a camera." The reaction of the two women made him more confused because they started giggling however one stepped in to clear the air. "She's trying to say that you're hot, big dummy!" The other girl commented, "Yeah the last thing you should be doing is being behind the camera!" Craig froze during the moment remembering that straight people actually exist, he turned a shade of pink from the embarrassment like what is he supposed to say during a moment like this? His lack of social skills isn't helping either, the fact that he was oblivious to the fact they were flirting with him made him want to crawl into a hole and die.

_Damn I need a drink._

_These fucking horny grandmas._

However, a little light bulb appeared above his head, it was a eureka moment for him, sure Craig lacked some social skills but don't let that distract you because he is talented at being strategic. His plan was to lead the women on to maybe get a tip, it does seem farfetched but it’s a fifty-fifty chance that he's willing to try out although it will make him sick to his stomach. _Maybe I can order pizza tonight if I get tipped...yeah, some sort of celebration for starting school._

He exhaled, fixed his posture and made himself seem big headed to fish some compliments. "Well, I don’t think my face belongs in pictures but yours certainly does," Craig clinched his jaw but he had to say it to make extra cash. 

"I'd love to make a model out of you in my bedroom." 

_Gag_. The burnette nearly fainted at the remark, she began to approach a fixed goal which was to get his number, "That sounds perfect! can I get your number by any chance?" _It's working holy shit?_ "I would love to but nothing is for free, if you tip me." Sure, Craig did feel bad for acting like this but he couldn't help it since they all seem rich as fuck so it wouldn't really hurt their pockets plus only stupid people would take the extra mile to pay for a number...well not only that but the crowd wasn't around his area anyways. "Yeah, I'm okay with that." Craig did cartwheels in his head because damn why did it work. 

_PIZZA TONIGHT BABY._

Craig took out a little paper and a pen and wrote down "his" number then handed it to the woman which made her blow a kiss and he winked as a response before she turned the other cheek and started walking away. _That was certainly something...now I need to throw up ...but at least I got a generous amount._

The rest of the time spent in the venue was nothing too out of the ordinary, he was done taking pictures which went pretty smoothly, pleasing the newly wed. However, an argument did break out when he was on his way out thus making him stop in his tracks and watch, it was between middle aged women arguing over who truly caught the bouquet, Craig stood watching the drama and mentally eat popcorn while others hopped in to stop the argument. _What kind of wedding_ _is this_ he smirked to himself then swiftly walked out. 

"AW I can't wait to tell Nova about this," sitting in his car staring at the huge tip he received and getting excited over his unexpected accomplishment. He grabbed his camera that he placed on the seat next him to view the pictures again however this time the jealousy truck ran him over again leading him to loudly sigh and lulling his head backward, _damn._

He checked his watch to check the time, "Nova will be out in three hours." 

* * *

Although Nova went on a mini adventure to pinpoint her new mysterious yellow obsessed friend during lunch...she wasn't able to find her which led her to sitting alone on a lunch table while the other kids somehow managed to befriend a huge pool of their peers but she didn't mind. She placed Jojo at the table while opening her lunch box. On further examination she found a perfectly placed paper on top of her food and the note read as follows: 

**Hi honey,**

**Can't wait to hear about your day after school!**

**I prepared your favourite :)**

**love from dad**

**(eat your greens)**

Nova’s eyes widened as curiosity ran through her blood, she picked the biggest food item in there and started to take off the aluminium foil and it was "CHICKEN SANDWICH WITH DOUBLE CHEESE AND LETTUCE!" The dark-haired girl kicked her legs from the excitement, her eyes lit up with stars sparkling from her passion for food then she opened a small pink box to only be met with disappointment. "Salad...yuck!" 

The wind was becoming increasingly harsher as time goes by, it had the ability to strip buildings, cities, lands. Nova was sometimes spooked by mother nature's wrath so she didn't want to play with her toy sheep outside where the wind could pick her up. She took a moment to sit down on a bench outside and she observed the peers playing basketball. _Why won't they talk to me._ The silence was deafening to Nova since she put her poor sheep to sleep so she just sat there while loneliness truly started to settle in. 

Suddenly a gasp escaped her mouth which made her stand up and hold Jojo up high. "Wake up I know where we can go!" Shaking her toy to snap it out of its peaceful sleep. 

Nova began to make her way to her classroom to talk to Mr Tweak about anything because he made her giggle continuously. She finally met her final destination and knocked on the door politely and to her surprise Jacqueline opened then quickly grabbed her hand to drag her in. Tweek raised an eyebrow until he saw who she was carefully dragging, leading a smile to form on his face. "Hi Nova, everything okay?" He said taking a bite of his lunch, "Yeah I just wanted to hang out!" Jacqueline's eyes widened, "Come with me! me and Mr Tweak were drawing! Do you want to draw with me?" The biggest smile emerged on both girls while Nova nodded. 

Tweek happily made his way to the back of the classroom and grabbed some paper and more colours and placed them on the table for Nova. "There you go!" Tweek said to Nova then sitting down "so what are you girls planning on drawing?" Asked the blondie and the response that he received was...interesting. 

"I'm going to draw my family and give it to daddy!" Nova said enthusiastically, trying to maintain her anticipation again. "That's lovely Nova! Are you going to draw a background too?" Asked Tweek sparkling a conversation. "Yeah, I'm planning to draw my house and a swing!" Tweek saw her fascination with art straight away and had to ask "Do like to draw Nova?" It's a rhetorical question when it comes to children, their innocent minds have so much love for creativity which is a trait that Tweek loves to see especially when they're proud of themselves, it's a shame that the real world doesn't appreciate it as much. "Yeah, I love drawing and daddy allows me to draw all the time! What about you Mr Tweak? Does your daddy let you draw too?" Tweek nearly spat his water out at the comment from the ridiculousness. "Um I don't live with my daddy but when I was younger I used to spend all my time drawing and look at me now...nothing has really changed." He giggled at her question. 

He moved his attention to Jacqueline and asked her the same question but her response was unexpected. "I'm drawing you and your wife!" Tweek’s body felt like it sunk into the ground, he tried to remain respectful and not laugh at her...out of the box choices. "Um actually I don't have a wife..." he awkwardly corrected her but that didn't work. _Jezzz_. "Oh sorry...I’ll draw your girlfriend!" Tweek’s expression confused the uninformed girl but she didn't try to ask why. "No not exactly I don’t really want or have one because um." Oh, my lord is this acceptable? 

"I like... boys." 

He said shyly hoping he won't get into any trouble with his boss. _What if I get fired for this? Shit I don't want to move back with my parents again and work for them? What if I end up homeless?_

"Daddy likes boys too!" 

Nova said without a care in the world while casually trying to colour in the lines forcing the blond to shake remembering how attractive that man was. _Fuck_. A shade of pink started to reappear along his squishy puffy cheeks, he snapped himself out of his unrealistic fantasies and readjusted his glasses back in place. _He's probably married._

"I'll just draw you with my pet fish I guess." Jacqueline said in confusion because she was lost on what to actually draw now making Tweek let out a harmless laugh. 

Lunch was nearing to end, the three had multiple chats about a variety of topics but Tweek was still shook from Nova's relaxed comment. _Whatever_. "Oh before we end this can you show me what you guys made?" Tweek demanded nicely however the results was something he wasn't expecting. 

_Only her and him. He's single. I have a chance_. 

* * *

The wind's anger worsened causing trees to be stripped away from their leafs. Craig got out of the car and began to stroll to the classroom to pick up his daughter and he had a devilish smile on his face from his eventful day. I _wonder what toppings she will ask for tonight._ As he approached the classroom door he saw Nova packing her bag with a piece of paper that had colourful scribbles on it. 

When he entered the classroom Tweek nervously asked Craig to stay a little while to have a little discussion so he took a seat next to Nova while her teacher made sure all the children went home. "Daddy look what I made you!" Placing the piece of paper in his hand to appreciate her artistic skills. "That looks amazing wow I'll put this on the fridge, well done, honey!" 

Once Tweek was done he motioned Craig to come outside for a little talk so Craig kisses Nova then he follows Tweek’s footsteps outside. "Hey um how was your day so far?" Tweek asked to ease into conversation quicker without feeling awkward, "It was quite...eventful I'd say but for the right and wrong reasons." They exchanged a smile, "Mine too! So um anyway I wanted to talk to you about adding Nova to the-" the words began to blend in together in Craig's head.

_Fuck I wish I could kiss him right now...is he even gay? I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions just because he's cut-_

"So are you okay with that?" Tweek stopped for a response but Craig froze again trying not to seem rude.

"Um...are you interested?" Craig ran his hair through his fingers and tried to make himself busy but Tweek couldn't take his eyes off him and honestly this moment made Tweek admire him even more. "Hey um...can I ask you a question?" Craig nodded in agreement which gave the blond a bit of confidence "are you…."

 _Fuck what if he isn't and finds me weird but shit this is my chance_ "So um," said Tweek struggling to let his emotions out, _I just met him!_

"So is everything okay at home with Nova? she seems very shy."

 _ **Not yet**_.

Craig thought about that question for a bit since he could tell him about the reasons why she might be more introverted than the other children but he was far too tired and far too in love to really have the capacity to maintain a serious conversation so he opted with a cliché reason."Um well." _He is staring at me, damn I hope I don’t have a spot on my face or something_ "Well she has never really built bridges with um other children so that's probably why." Tweek’s eyebrows started to farrow due to Craig's response, he deeply believed that her behaviour is rooted in the way she was brought up, having a single parent handling everything means that her dad focused on keeping the lights on and having food on the table for her more, that type of life limits the amount of time he spends with her. Tweek has so much respect for single parents and he honestly wants to help Nova overcome her fears.

"Listen, I have a great idea! maybe she can join some clubs where she can meet other people! what do you think?" Craig blinked twice as a response since he didn't expect him to offer random clubs but he didn't oppose it, he just hopes that Nova would want to join these clubs. "Sure, but what kind of clubs?" Tweek jumped in excitement. "THE A- ...the art club um I saw her draw today and she seemed to enjoy talking more than ever while drawing and I even think she made a friend!" Tweek tried to keep his feet on the ground and to keep it professional but damn did it bring him joy to bring up his own club, his reaction made Craig blush from how adorable he can get randomly. "Its daily, during lunches and after school." Craig kept Nova’s drawing in his hand and he took a second look before coming up with a conclusion. _She always loved this._

"Yeah it sounds wonderful." Tweek clapped his hands and grinned for adding another name to his list and he honestly couldn't wait to start teaching again. Tweek is a fairly new to the teaching game since he's only twenty-seven with only one year of experience under his belt although he's new, he has devoted his entire life to becoming the best teacher there is for the sake of his students. "Well, I'll make sure to add her name! thank you for taking your time with me." _I couldn't do it._ Craig nodded while following Tweek again but this time it was inside of the classroom however his eyes slowly worked their way on his back all the way down to his ass, admiring every inch of his body. _The things I'd do to him, shit_. 

* * *

They said their final goodbyes while Nova held Craig's hand. "By the way I have a surprise for you and a storyline to tell you about during our drive back home, honey." Nova’s gave a shocked expression and let go of her father’s hand to race him to the car. The quicker they get to the car the quicker she finds out. He honestly didn't have enough energy to run so he just let her win besides, his conversation with Tweek made his heart sink deeper even if the conversation was boring. _As long as I'm around him._

The two approached the car and entered with Nova exploding with excitement, attempting to predict what her father is going to tell her. Once they were both situated inside an enthusiastic conversation began to spark with Nova jumping up and down in he seat.

"Get ready for pizza." 

Nova opened her mouth at her father’s instant remark, they don't usually eat out due to financial problems but his daughter understands, she could be considered a bit mature thanks to the way her lifestyle that brought her a vast amount of life lessons. Eating out was a privilege for sure.

"What about the story, daddy?" 

His daughter commented, Craig has the habit of telling her any comedic situation he's encountered during his dull life journey.

"You won't believe this."

"TELL!"

* * *

After their nice pizza dinner, Nova had a question that kept on popping into her head and she was dying to know.

"Daddy?"

Nova asked her father for attention while was cleaning the dirty dishes with water splashing everywhere and bubbles flying freely, the accumulated dishes from that semi luxurious meal and drinks did fill their empty stomachs.

"Yes honey?"

Turning around and joining Nova at the table after finishing the washing from their meal. Nova placed a finger on her chin in curiosity.

"Did you really give that grandma your number? What if she calls?" Craig exhaled and laughed at her comment realizing he forgot a very important detail. 

"I gave her the pizza place's number."

_I wish I can ask him for his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT I ACTUALLY DID IT <333  
> I tried to publish this on my bday but lmao idk why it took me days to finish it?  
> I have online school next week and damn right im going to ✨sleep✨ through all of them  
> BUT YEAH I DID IT :D  
> I can't wait for them to actually get together- i have some plans!  
> Also happy new year! Finally 2020 is over and wtf was that? I hope this year this year will be better for everyone! :"(  
> ALSO- I'm open to constructive criticism! This is my first ever published work and I want to make sure I'm doing an okay job ;^;


	3. The thought of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~NSFW CONTENT AHEAD!!!!!~~  
> ~~~~RUN AWAY CHILDREN~~~~~

Broken heater extracted any warmth that surrounded the silent cold atmosphere in the drunken man’s bedroom while the sun hid far away behind the shadows to take a mini vacation. Faint sounds were the only thing that could be heard besides from the occasional shuffling back and forth in his cardboard rough like blanket which caused the worn-out wood from the bed to whine, his constant change of position was seeking a mellow warm position away from the cruel freezing room until he realized something.

_Shit I haven't even paid the gas bill yet._

A sigh escaped his thin lips from the self-note, his financial battles seemed infinite with bills stacking up and money being limited each day but he hated to admit it, he hated to admit it to even to his own daughter. Accumulated stress drives him to find other means to cover his pain temporarily by using his closest ally, alcohol. His self-destructive nature is a side of him that he plans to supress for the sake of his relationships, hurting his loved ones is not on his bucket list although that is what others view the case to be, possibly due to his monotone voice and sharp features that intimidate individuals at times, however, he is just a giant softie despite his looks.

A new sound met his ears that originated from the TV in the living room downstairs. He hated leaving his daughter unsupervised although she's well mannered, most of his time is dedicated to either his job or her so it feels wrong not to constantly look over his shoulder but _is it so wrong to be selfish for a change?_

He closed his eyes preparing himself to enter the land of dreams, his mind drifted to topic to another randomly however one of them quickly started to take shape in his mind. Tweek Tweak. Even the thought of him brings the dark-haired father a vast amount of serotonin and adrenaline boost even in his tipsy state. _The way he looks, the way he speaks, the way he would feel, his warmth against me._

This is not acceptable.   
Far from it.  
But why does it feel right?  
Should shame be the right feeling?  
Falling for Tweek, his daughter's first grade teacher. 

"He is just too fucking innocent." He sighed into his hand while speaking gently to himself to snap himself out of his lustful gaze and thoughts. _I want it Corrupt; I want to corrupt his innocence so fucking badly._ Bringing a pillow into his arms clamping it, imagining how his blond crush would feel against him. _He would be a perfect kisser, no doubt I mean fuck, with these lips_. He dragged the pillow closer to his chest, fetishizing his dull reality with the teacher. He wasn’t sure if he was acting like this from the alcohol that he secretly drank earlier which led him to be dizzy but that is irrelevant because he feels as if he is walking through the gates of heaven. He wants so much more; oh, he wants so much more. He wants to **hold** him, he wants to **kiss** him, he wants to **fuck** him. 

Hand travelled down involuntarily diving down in between his thighs, reaching for himself while his mind became infested with the blond's exposed silhouette stripping down while lying on his own arm. Explosive images took form which made it difficult for him to fight the urge not to touch himself over the thought of Tweek. He is so much more Intoxicating than the alcohol. Tweek opted to shift his position and lay on his stomach which forced the bed to let out a creaking sound from the ancient bed, Tweek’s action was meant to tease Craig's naive mind by opting to strip himself slowly making Craig a bit impatient. He watched as the blond's hands went down to free himself which allowed Craig to appreciate every inch of his fucking smooth body. The blond's underwear was tightly fitted making his ass bounce as he allowed his body to break free. 

_Fuck_. 

That visual representation was enough for Craig to take action, the outline of his cock was indubitably very stiff even from the first thought about the blond teacher, he spent a few quick seconds to unzip and unbutton his pants which allowed his repressed cock to spring free from the oppressive fabric. The level of excitement that gathered in Craig’s mind was almost as if he was a horny teenager again that finally allowed his attraction to men to thrive without shame. He desperately needs this. His mind was a prison that locked up his sinful lustful dreams that he longs for to experience himself. 

_"What are you going to do with me, daddy?"_

He held his member avidly in his hand opting to stroking it from the head all the way to his sizable sack while locking his eyes with his fabricated reality with his crush. The Utilisation of his imagination made him hungry while jerking himself but now he was building up the pace by each pump, he was especially hungry from one thought in particular which was the thought of him annihilating the blond’s his tight hole while he squeaked underneath him, begging for more of him to dive in deeper within his firm walls while his ass shook from all the animalistic commotion from Craig’s thrusts.

Moans and groans began to become the only sounds circulating in the setting around him but he quickly attempted to tone them down by biting on the pillow itself however he still struggled to keep himself quiet leading some noises to grow louder by each thrust as the momentum rose from pictures of Tweek teasingly spanking himself leaving red marks and lifting his ass with his hands then letting it go causing it to jounce. 

_“Teaching you a good lesson.”_

He proceeded to drag Tweek’s lower body to his penis, holding his hips while he prepared to uncontrollably hump the pillow picturing Tweek’s jiggly ass cheeks hugging his cum oozing penis while they both tried to keep their noises undercover. The sweat was roaming everywhere on the father’s skin while he forced his veiny cock to fully please itself by penetrating that damn nerdy curvy twink violently. He was very sex deprived so in this moment he truly let his body take control of the situation and holy shit did it feel right. The hand that wrapped around his cock became tighter, pretending that it was his partner’s entrance while his movements gradually increased when he began humping the pillow.

As time passed by his breathing became heavier, his thrusts became quicker, his skin became sweatier. He couldn't contain himself any longer from the sinful imagery that still messed with his head. He continued to hump until a sudden sensation began to emerge, alerting that he was close to finally release so he quickly pushed himself off the pillow and continued to pump himself into a tissue he grabbed by the stand next to him to less complicate things. He lulled his head backwards on his main pillows while he fantasized about Tweek observing him jerk himself off to him but the sexual imagery did not stop there. 

Oh no. 

Tweek lowered his head near Craig's hard cock and he proceeded to widen his eyes and open his mouth open almost as if he hadn't eaten in years.

_"Please daddy."_

These two words alone pushed the father’s cock to explode with cum, covering his crush's lightly freckled face while he tried to keep it quiet when preforming his last strokes and groaning into his pillow, it is unusual for the father to play with himself in general but he couldn’t handle how hot his daughter’s teacher can get especially when he’s undressed.

"Jesus Christ." 

His heart rate was still rapidly increasing even when time passed by but thankfully, it finally calmed down after he took long breaths to regain his lost energy in order to clean himself off after the mess he caused but thankfully most of his jizz landed on the tissue that he was holding around his cock. His eyes got heavier as well as his entire body from all the drinks he drank tonight and his mind being dominated by a nerd. 

"I guess they were right about the gates of heaven being real...I mean I was in between them just now." He smirked at himself with his lame corny dad joke saying whatever is popping into his head.

_I'll make him mine._

These we're Craig's last words before falling victim to sleep.

* * *

Barely audible “click!” came from the front door and the knob soon enough began to turn. Pip turned his head from the couch and watched as the door started to open wide for his blond roommate carrying shopping bags that were covered in rain water. Pip shot Tweek a welcome smile resulting in the other blond copying that reaction.  
“How was work?” Pip proceeded to begin a short conversation with his best friend but he quickly noted something in Tweek's eyes that told a story. _Wait did he...?_ Tweek’s unusual wide grin and sparkling eyes was a rare situation that only links to whenever he's been struck by cupid's arrow, but he decided to wait a little longer to confirm his suspicions.

"It was lovely although I did get a little anxious at the start but it was alright, I guess." He responded while unloading his shopping bags on the counter and Pip smirked. "Did anything...interesting happen? you don't usually shop for anything other than art supplies." Pip raised an eyebrow and stared at him with a great level of intensity to force Tweek to spill what is truly on his mind which caught Tweek off guard while he attempted to pay attention to the tags from the new clothing. "Ah- GAH- why are you asking me so many questions? nothing happened alright? same old." Pressure started to build up in his mind by the way Pip was throwing questions at him out of no where and he felt the sensation of distrust. "Can't I just not want to look good?" The amount of clothes he dumped onto the counter was extraordinary which resulted in Pip observing the clothes from a far, although Tweek already has an overwhelming amount of clothes, he doesn't tend to shop for them in stores because he barely has the energy to do so and not a lot fit his size.

Eyes remained locked at the strawberry blond which made Tweek uncomfortably stare back "Pip please..." Their friendship is long rooted which makes them annoyingly care for each other profoundly, perhaps because they spent the majority of their childhood around one another making them view each other as lost siblings that happened to live together which is why Pip is bombarding him with all these questions, he wants to assure himself that his best friend is choosing the correct healthy decisions in his life. Their love is vivid although they do at times get on each other's nerves but that's what siblings are like.

"You're really bad at this Tweek." Cackling Pip pointed the obvious, it isn't an often occurrence for Tweek to have sparkles in his eyes while they twitch to a certain extent, I mean after all, Tweek is the worst liar out there when he's embarrassed. "Let me guess..." _Shit_. _Why is he doing that to me?_ Tweek began to overthink his response from whatever Pip is planning to ask.

"Who are you planning to fuck?" A sudden jolt came from Tweek from that unexpected conclusion which made him produce words that were gibberish while his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. _When will this_ _stop please_. Tweek stomped his foot to demand the questions to stop but before he could let the words escape to express himself, a deep tone of voice met his ears, preventing him from defending his case.

"Who is Tweek planning to fuck?" Shirtless fairly ripped man with soaking wet hair entered the living room while wearing nothing but a towel on his bottom half which was securely fitted making Tweek fight the urge to enjoy the view that belongs to Phillip. "Oh, Damie I think Tweek is on a dick hunt mission." Pip didn't hesitate to jump in and share Tweek’s life story but the blond tried his best to make his record clean. Holy shit- he didn't even tell me he was coming today. “D-dick missi- NO!” He obliged, _Am I really that easy to read?_ He took off his glasses to rub his eyes from the pair's annoyance and perverted views _. I-I guess that’s w-why they are perfect for each other, ugh_.

"Don't you guys think that you're going to the extreme end a little bit? I mean, I-I didn't meet anyone special today at all p-plus I just wanted to treat myself a little." Pip and Damien reverted their attention to each other, dismissing Tweek’s words with their looks when he attempted to defend himself, at this rate they’re far too arrogant and fixed on their made-up narrative so anything coming out of Tweek’s mouth will be nothing but fake excuses from the shame.

"Heh you're gonna treat yourself alright." Damien winked in response making the pair laugh uncontrollably from Tweek’s mini soliloquy while the clueless teacher watched them as they were bonding over his dry relationship status causing his mood to shift to sadness. _He won’t like me back_.

"Don’t worry darling, just light-hearted jokes and honestly you shouldn't feel ashamed for falling for someone." Damien nodded to his boyfriend's response while he opted to sit down next to Phillip to pull him into his lap in front of Tweek. "Yeah, no harm but you're just not fooling anyone with your bullshit." The stressed blond grew weary of this sudden conversation that Pip somehow managed to decode just based on his own emotions that were plastered on his face, he began to outline an escape root to get the pair off his back, _perhaps the windows?_

"It's nobody really." Tweek finally spoke up to defend his case but his answer was met by blank stares. He himself knew that his words will fly over their heads, Craig wasn’t a nobody, he was what Tweek exactly wants in a man, gental, caring, tall attractive, fit, gorgeous eyes and the list could go on. "If it isn't someone special then why are you making it a big deal? your pink cheeks aren't helping either" Damien quickly asked Tweek which made Tweek place a hand on his cheek to hide his alarmingly bright coloured skin, then he continued. "Stop feeling ashamed for falling for someone blondie, just tell us who he is and stop beating around the bush." 

"Fine!"

A sigh of defeat was passed through his lips while his shoulders relaxed. _I hate that they're right_.

"But you'll understand why it's complicated once I tell you." Tweek furrowed his eyebrows from the thought of the father that took his breath away today, _my chances with him are pretty slim to begin with_. Pip and Damien glared at him almost as if they were hungry sharks waiting for their next big meal, they even started chanting 'come on' under their breath. Jesus Christ.

"He is one of my students' father." 

Moment of silence surrounded their apartment from the shock, their jaws were hitting the inner core of the earth which is how the teacher expected them to act, after all, he accepted that type of reaction from them once he decided to fully drop everything and expose himself. I-I think they can see why I tried to keep my mouth zipped.

“I told y-.”

"NO FUCKING WAY TWEEK!" The pair finally voiced their opinion in unison leading to Tweek to feel distraught due to his emotions. "I know...I don’t know what is wrong with me, this isn't professio-" "So you're into dilfs?" Pip asked, preventing Tweek to explain himself, Pip was surprised that they never had a discussion about this before considering that they adore having boy talk. 

"Who is he?" Damien commented “Did you even talk to him?” Scratching his head at the possibilities, he knows exactly what Tweek’s type is which is pretty similar the Pip's so he had a rough idea on his appearance.

"How old? you don't want him to be as old as the fucking pyramids." Phillip chipped in calculating the unknown man's age that Tweek fell for on the first day of school. 

"Is he even single?" Damien placed his fingers on his chin, wondering if Tweek can steal him If he wasn’t, he speculated maybe he’s ashamed because he isn’t a single man or let alone attracted to men.

"How big do you think he is?" Pip licked his lips while pondering over that thought resulting in his boyfriend rasing an eyebrow due to the question.

"G-GUYS!" the never-ending questions became too overwhelming for poor Tweek, he began to wish he hadn't confirmed their suspicions because holy shit he can’t even breathe anymore from the questions drowning him, these series of questions honestly made him doubt that someone like Craig would even hold him in his arms. _He’s far too great_.

"I mean he is a dad so it probably won't be disappointing." The response from the dark haired Shirtless man unlocked a collection of fantasies in the lonely teacher's mind. _Is it so wrong to dream for a change? W-WAIT YES IT IS._

“H-HEY OH MY G-GOD.”

Giggles circulated in the spacious living room from his embarrassed response, shrugging his shoulders and muttering a ‘whatever’ as he finally planned to turn his heel to his room from that depressing conversation but he immediately stopped in his tracks from a certain question that forced him the tense up.

“What’s his name, blondie?” 

_What's the point_.

"It's Craig, Craig Tucker." There was a contrast, his sudden attitude shift made him far more direct especially with the blunt tone he used, the sound of his name being passed out of his plump lips deemed correct, his name was stapled in his memory never forgetting it mainly because he spent at least ten minutes gazing at Nova’s full name in his register after school while replaying Nova’s words about her father on loop. _T-there is no point of hiding from the truth regardless if he shares the same f-feelings or not._

Without regard of time, Tweek turned to face them again and was expecting a different reaction than the one they gave. _W-w-were they ignoring me?_

"LOOK AT THIS PICTURE!" Pip motioned Damien to study the content on his phone screen and whatever it was it made the pair stare in awe thus making the teacher confused.

"G-guys?"

"Holy shit he's kinda hot." _W-WHAT?_ Tweek rushed to the couch to discover what the two were even talking about however before he was able to carry out that mission, Damien stood up and took the phone from his boyfriend's hands to take a closer look before shooting Tweek a wink followed by a cheeky grin.

"Daaaamn Tweek."

"W-WHAT IS IT??" 

"Quite the catch huh?" Pip decided to join and completely pretended that Tweek wasn't holding his boyfriend's arm trying to jump to Damien's hight to catch a glimpse of the thing they were commenting on.

"I'll show you if you say the magic word." Damien began to tease the first grade teacher by using the childish language Tweek uses to teach manners.

"You're not funny Damien, just show me!"

"Wow are your students also trouble makers?." _Is he serious?_ Tweek proceeded to kick the taller man's leg as a form of retaliation but Damien didn't seem too bothered although he did wince.

"....asshole."

"Tut tut not the right word."

"Fine whatever...please?"

Damien tossed the phone into Tweek’s palms and the blond's grasp was tight, assuring that Damien won't be able to snatch it out of his hands, he was prepared to fight his way for the phone.

"You see what happens when you're well behaved?"

 _Whatever._ Tweek fell into the couch from all the commotion before fully unlocking the phone and gazing at the brightly lit screen and sure enough, there was a vast amount of pictures of Craig seemly modeling _, I think I'm in heaven._

"Uh oh...Tweek are you okay?" _More than okay._ Finger scrolled down from the vast collection of images of his crush driving Tweek’s eyes to widen and mouth to water over the thought of him but one in particular picture where Craig is laying his back on a bed wearing nothing but an underwear with his noticeable large crotch, he was possibly modelling for company advertising underwear and there were others where the only think protecting his naked body was simple thin fabric around his lower half.

_The things I'd let him do to me._

The blond began to save the pictures on instinct on Pip's phone without his consent from his unexpected arousal but his friend had to object to that action since his storage space is limited.

"Save these on your own phone, whore."

"Just send them to me... I need them for research. " 

"I don’t blame you blondie I saved plenty of eye candy for you already."

Tweek took his phone out instead and typed his name to explore the deep sea of sexy pictures of Craig, reintroducing pink blush on his cheeks again. There was one that also stood out where he was comfortably sitting on a vintage egg chair shirtless.

 _W-wait he has tattoos too? This must be a recent_ _picture_.

The composition of the picture was so eye catching to Tweek with Craig only wearing slim black smart trousers and a black belt with his legs being far apart from each other resulting to a huge bump in his trousers to form in his groin area from the tightness, one of his arms rested on the arm chair to allow his head to lean on his hand. Tweek began to scan the picture to view the details and he unravelled little elements that made the teacher's heart flutter for instance he was wearing a shit ton of jewellery multiple rings, earrings hugging his ears and necklaces on his bare body.

 _Fuck he looks like a god with a body like that_. 

"I think the twink got a brain seizure from all of the pictures overwhelming him." Damien snapped Tweek out of his thoughts and the blond began to understand the gravity of the situation.

_I need to tell him b-but when? Its been one d-day and o-oh my god he probably would think I-I’m a creep-._

His thoughts shifted to being obsessed with the idea of love to self deprecation instead. _He deserves better than the mess I am._

"Earth to Tweek." Damien asked to make sure that the teacher was in the right state of mind "We're gonna head to bed so no one will be there to watch after you when your heart stops, alright cutie?." _W-wow t-thanks_. The two left before saying goodnight to Tweek with their hands being attached to the other's body while making their way to the bedroom, with giggles sparking in the apartment which became louder once Damien squeezed Phillip's ass, the teacher didn't react much since they're practically inseparable all the time but he couldn't help the fact that there was a growing feeling of jealousy growing in his stomach so he quickly reverted his imagination to a particular person again. 

_Craig Tucker w-wow,_ the short blond began to laugh under his breath from the thought of him. 

"I need him."

* * *

  
Waking up is no longer the pleasure as it was especially late at night after napping. Craig's dream ended abruptly as he was shaken back into his dull reality. The coldness settled in again reminding him that he’s undeserving of peace, he must've forgot the room was deadly cold from his intimate session which made his body heat up. He began to open his eyes, his lashes faintly batted against his lids whenever he blinked but his eyes were still demanding more sleep. He laid his in bed debating whether or not he should get up to grab another drink then check up on his daughter however his muscles felt weak, just like his energy. He let out an exasperated sigh while looking at the empty side next to him vigorously reminded him of his cycle of loneliness.

_Fuck sake._

Groaning as he rolled off of the harsh mattress he was occupying. _What time was it? How long had I been asleep? Did I have clothes on?_ All of these questions shot through his mind as he let out a loud yawn, ready to to start or continue whatever time is left today.

Once his body is back to the real world he began to fully evaporate from his never-ending pattern that he lives through but this time felt different, he for once started to grow fond of a certain blond that he can never manage to shake off his head. He began to reflect on his day while sitting up straight on his bed however a smell met his nose which made him remember his thirsty thoughts.

_Fuck- what was I doing? Oh god I won't be able to look at him in the eyes anymore._

He decided to finally get up to open the windows to let out the nasty smell to immigrate then he headed downstairs to get himself a little drink to maybe catch some warmth from the alcohol until he stopped in his tracks once he noticed something, his daughter was sleeping on the couch in the freezing cold with a bedtime story book in her hand, she possibly wanted her father to read her out a little adventure story before going to bed but he was too recklessly drunk and horny to even pay attention to her.

The father winced at his neglectful behaviour making him question his parenting which happens often, she will get sick out here in the cold. Without hesitation Craig stopped making his way to the fridge and began to step forward to his daughter before picking her up in his arms along with her toy sheep (of course). She wasn't heavy at all so Craig found it easy to pick her up, his legs was in the process of getting up the stairs. _I can't believe this._ His thoughtless behaviour was the heaviest thing on him.

_How did I allow myself to fall this bad?_

Placing her on the bed he opted to grab his thick coat and laid it on her before covering her with his blanket attempting to protect her from the cold that lurks. Nearing the window, he lifted the curtains to observe the view outside and the view from his room was outstanding with the moon illuminating the river that hugged their neibourhood, the mix of colour pallets in the sky comfortably mixed with the deep blue and purple demanding the sky to dominate. Grabbing his camera, he began to take shots of the vividly beautiful sky from their new place. So pretty. He didn't spend too long appreciating the sky because he had an entire youthful star that he has been mistreating.

He decided to join her soon after, pulling her into his arms to give extra heat from his body similarly to penguins. As he tugged her closer, there was a thought at the back of his head that repeatedly stepped on his head. _I'm sorry baby, I'm terrible at this._ Minutes went by and he was still reflecting on his inner conflict, he knows that his problems are out of hand but he can't figure out a solution that he is motivated to keep up with.

Odd sensation on his cheek caused him to itch his face however to his surprise it was his tears which were rolling. _Am I really crying?_ He decided to allow his tears to run free for his daughter's sake since he didn't want to leave her to wash his face, he won't allow himself to leave her side ever again after his horrendous skills in being a good father. As a way to seek comfort, he began to curl his daughter’s hair strands gently in his index finger while staring into the darkness in his room as he replayed every time he invalided nova which led him to continuously sob from the stress.

_I can't pay the bills, I can't find anyone, I can't stop drinking and I can't even look after my own little baby correctly._

_Am I a terrible dad?_

_I’m not usually like this._

'Ting' sound traced to his phone, Craig thought nothing of it until it was followed by another which he found odd.

_Is someone texting me at this hour? Its 1 am for fuck sake._

He stretched his arm to grab his phone resulting to him detaching himself from his daughter for a hot second and to his surprise it was an email from someone who requested a photo shoot around his area, the email read as follows:

**Heyy,**

**I’m writing to you to request a mini photoshoot for an art project I'm planning to start, would you be willing to accept my request on your schedule?**  
**Sosrry I've never done this so I'm unsure of what information you need for this so you can email me back if you have any questions**

**Thank you. :)**

_Oh a request? At this hour? Odd._  
He scrolled to read his second email

**Oh god,**  
**Sorry* ...sorry**  
**Can't wait to get in touch! :)**

Craig silently cackled at the correction of the spelling mistake that he honestly brushed over, his client seems really dorky already but he began to get excited making him cheer up a little.

_I'll be able to pay this month's bill, fuck yeah._

* * *

"Fuck how did I manage to screw it up already?" Tweek mentally banged his head against a concrete wall, confused at how he is a teacher when he can barely spell correctly, his stomach began to stir slightly from his stupidity. _Its probably because these two are at it right now_. He wasn't wrong, there were noises like loud bangs, moans and thuds coming from his best friend's room, it sounds like they're having a blast but Tweek being constantly sleep deprived forces him to listen to their dirty talk through the thin wall makes him gag at the thought.

 _Poor neighbours_.

Tweek sorted out his new collection on his phone, creating an album just solely based on pictures of his crush modelling and clicking on a few that took his breath away resulting to him getting hard slightly, however, he was pulled away from that fantasy once a notification popped up. 

_I-ITS AN EMAIL OH JESUS OH F-FUCK_.

His hands began to shake from the panic.

_H-HE MUST THINK THAT I-IM DUMB UGH._

**Hello,**

**Odd hour to be emailing huh? Haha it's ok.**  
**Don't worry, its not very complicated to get in contact about this at all but it would be easier to call instead.**  
**Can you send me your phone number so I can contact you later today? If that isn't too much trouble of course.**

**I look forward to working with you.**  
**Craig Tucker.**

"OH MY GOD!" He was in shock that Craig responded to him straight away but he noticed that he didn't even include his name like Craig did, making him question if he should reveal his identity.

He quickly took a screenshot and added it to his album on his phone that he hilariously labelled as 'Hot dude' then managed to respond to the email without fainting, he carefully scanned his phone number more than 10 times before hitting the send button. He began to shake from the excitement that ran through his blood because he was blown away that he actually acknowledged him.

He decided to send the screenshot that he took to his best friend to freak out about...most likely later by the sounds they're making.

_He has my number..._

_OH. MY. GOD_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT- I FINALLYWJDJE PUBLISHED ANOTHER CHATPER AND HOLY SHIIIIIIT!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one- ö  
> I have history homework I have to do :""")  
> I love history but if I'm forced to do it...yeah ummm 💀💀💀  
> BUT YEAH ANYWAY this is my first written nsfw content so I'm pretty much a noob at at it but I think I've done...alright? :D  
> .....I think 🏇💨💨
> 
> I honestly can't wait to write about them being together UGH IVE GOT SO MANY IDEAS!!!  
> Also after this really wholesome fanfic- be prepared for a mafia au because holy shit- I've been wanting to write it for SO LONG- but I need practice first so this fanfic is helping me learn gradually :33
> 
> Feedback if that's okay!!! :3


	4. Reconnection and struggles

"NO WAY!"

A jolt emerged from the sleeping blond, pulling his soul back into reality by the sudden clashes and heavy stomps that aggressively approached his warm clothe less body while he laid on his stomach, cuddling one of the pillows as a form of comfort. His eyes remained glued shut as his body woke up, however, an uncalled minor rush of anxiety began to launch leading his heart to run a marathon while a buzzing sound began to ring in his ear, disturbing his peaceful sleep. Arms pushed on the mattress in order to lift himself up so he would have the opportunity to address the irregular circumstance disquietly. 

Addressing is not the right word... maybe more like screaming for his life.

"W-WHAT THE HELL PIP? W-WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? PLANNING SOMETHING? G-GET OUT SHITHEA-"

Yup screaming is definitely the correct word.

"MY DEAR, YOU'VE GOT SOME BALLS EMAILING HIM LIKE THAT."

"I-IM SO LOST, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING A-A ABOUT?"

Sending the emails that he did late at night when he was severely sleep deprived was probably not the best idea since somehow, he managed to put himself in an awkward situation where he is struggling to recollect his memories to respond to his best friend until it struck him. 

_Wait._

_W-wait._

His body collapsed at the rate of his arms rapidly shaking causing him to let out a weep under his breath when his exposed skin felt the impact of his fall. His stomach became a hotspot of a hurricane that appeared, twisting and turning his belly to form noughts while sweat flooded his naked body. It was a panic attack. Slowly creeping up but Tweek attempted to remain his composure by quickly doing short breathing exercises that he was taught during counselling when he was younger. Shifting positions, he laid on his bed with his back facing pip wanting to ignore every word that will echo in his room, a growing feeling of regret rose up.

"Listen, you emailed him and he already asked for your number, this is literally the number one rule of asking someone out!"

Unfortunately, Phillip's comment did not improve Tweek’s state at the minute but in fact it made him face the consequences of his actions.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

"I-I-I DIDNT EMAIL HIM, I WAS RESPONDING TO RANDOM SCHOOL EMAILS, I S-SWEAR!"

Pip stood beside the bed and he shot Tweek a positive look to calm his nerves. He knows his best friend fairly well so he was able to determine what was flowing in his head. Phillip quickly reflected on the way he informed Tweek which opened his eyes, maybe handling the situation sensitively would make him feel comfort.

"Tweek look at me, it's okay take your time I understand that you're growing nervous but please see the pros first, you are in the process of actually asking him out thanks to you contacting him."

"I-I-I DIDN'T CONTACT HIM OH GOD."

Phillip's hopeful expression soon turned into a confused grin with his eyebrows rising up at Tweek’s idiotic remark that he spat. His attempt to calm him down in order to have a civil discussion with less screaming was a dead-end especially with someone as worried as Tweek. Phillip couldn't believe his eyes.

"Seriously? Tweek you literally found his contact information and emailed hi-"

"I D-DIDNT CON-CONTACT HIM."

Maybe Phillip's gentle demeanour had no effect whatsoever with Tweek, that conclusion was drawn by the teacher's deafening tone of voice. Tweek’s obvious attitude even made Pip himself question whether or not he's imagining things. Echoes began to bounce from wall to another as Tweek’s voice became progressively louder by the second.

"I-IT WAS MY FINGERS I-I COULDN'T AND WOULDN'T EVER CONTACT HIM T-THEY SLIPPED I-I MEAN THEY MUST HAVE, PHILLIP!"

 _DID I JUST SAY THAT?_

Staring in awe at that ridiculous remark, Philip wondered if Americans have a genetic mutation that makes them stupid. Hearing these words being muttered from his friend made him mentally laugh from how pathetic he sounded.

"Tweek, don't take this the wrong way but... your fingers found the fella's contact information and they emailed him without your consent or something?"

Stating the obvious made Tweek surrender, a victim of his own actions. He shifted his position again and sat down on his bed while locking eyes with Pip once the gravity of the situation truly settled in. Lying about this won't do him no good especially when he sent a picture of their mini exchange last night, there were evidence.

"Why am I even trying, I don't deserve him."

Quietly muttering to Phillip about his emotions to the whole thing, he believes that asking him out will only lead to further embarrassment rather than an actual date with his crush. Tweek opened his mouth to express his depressive emotions about the whole event however a deep raspy voice met his ears distracting him.

"What's up with all that noise?"

 _Fuck, how did I forget to lock my door._ He made himself sink in the blanket making his head and shoulders the only visible skin showing. Tweek doesn't usually show off a lot off his body much mainly because of his long list of insecurities that battle with him consistently, he has hope in getting over himself by trying to find ways to reach self-love but it's been a long journey and the progress is limited.

"Oh wait, you're talking about the thing?" Damien speculated in a confused state, he was shaken up by the amount of yelling that traced back to Tweek’s room almost as if his room was a haunted house that he used to visit with Pip back in the day.

"Yeah, it is, Tweek you do realize that he's going to call you today? Haven't you read anything?"

Tweek opted to grab his phone that was placed under his pillow when he drifted to sleep from the big day yesterday. Inserting his digit code password on his phone, he began to dive and shuffle through his phone in a heartbeat in an attempt to figure out if Pip's context was true. The room grew tense especially when the pair's eyes were locked on the teacher, patiently waiting for a response.

 _He's right._ The exchange with his crush wasn't an untouchable concept after all. 

"S-SHOULD I-I-I CANCEL AH." Tweek threw his phone on his mattress and proceeded to curl up in a ball, placing his hands on his head from the situation he threw himself in when he was pretty drowsy late at night. 

"Such a loud bottom Jesus Christ calm down." The comment came from the taller man but he didn't receive the reaction he intended; he watched the vulnerable blond breakdown right in front of him introducing a sense of remorse to wash over him. The teacher began sniffling under his breath while fighting the urge to fully go in panic attack mode. These comments are certainly not helping. Not even remotely close. Especially in the morning.

"Tweek?" Phillip spoke up gently while he sat down near his close friend in order to encourage Tweek to explore the unknown since there is an unforeseen future where his crush might sweep him off his feet. Pip stretched his arm, placing it on the blond's back to show his support, moving his hand up and down slowly on his back while the other blond uncontrollably shook.

"W-what s-should I do now?" this remark came from the teacher, they interchanged eye contact but Tweek’s look was disheartening from desperation for a solution from his roommate and Damien. Fingers fidgeting, he stretched his arms and opened the window gradually with ease since he was blessed enough to have his bed directly next to the large window. Coolness and freshness in the air mixed with the sun's beaming light did help, the air began circulating in his lungs as he took deep breaths to calm down the stomach ache that emerged due to his nerves.

"Don't cancel Tweek, take that chance and run with it, there is a possibility he might be the one so you don't want to miss that opportunity," Damien entered the room then gently sat on the edge at the end of the bed which let out a faint creaking sound as his body interacted with the mattress then he opened his mouth to comment while his head was facing the ground. 

"What are you even afraid of?"

Pip tilted his head to the side at the odd rhetorical question that Damien presented, the answer was plain and simple to Phillip and he couldn't even comprehend any other reason to be afraid.

"Damie, obviously rejection." Blunt tone came from Phillip since he was beginning to grow frustrated by the whole scene, he just wants to support his friend without Damien's dumb comments. Tweek scratched his head, growing tired of this conversation after he managed to calm himself down to an extent.

"Well...he certainly has the looks and the personality so if that dickhead doesn't ask him out on a date, I'll actually drive to wherever he lives and slap him."

_I do?_

_In front of his daughter too?_ Tweek began to imagine how oddly funny that exaggerated image would be, although he has no interest in that incident actually happening.

"And yes in front of his daughter."

_Did he really mean what he said about me?_

Tweek’s cheeks grew red from the out of the window compliments, he did not expect such soothing mentions on his character, it did boost his ego to a certain degree, however, he was soon pulled away from the nice comments when butterflies began to fling their wings in an even pattern in his stomach when he looked at Damien. 

_WAIT. EWWWW. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

Deprived of love, attention and care was the driving factor for the way he was starting to feel. Although, Damien was fairly attractive with the way his messy bed hair looked mixing in with his sharp features, the blond was definitely falling for the father more at the end of the day. Tweek definitely just thrives on what he lacks, attention, love, care. He's been restricted from that which is why even one nice comment about him would make his whole week.

"He's not wrong Tweek," Phillip straightened his arching back and rested his hands on Tweek's shoulders to ensure his words are ingrained in his ignorant and limited hopeless brain. He began violently shaking the blond as he spoke. "Stop beating yourself down Tweek, you have a chance with him so go ahead and tak-"

"BUT ITS NOT PROFESSIONA-"

"Shut the FUCK up Tweek and listen to Phillip." 

Phillip nodded aggressively at his boyfriend's remark, they were growing impatient with the way the Tweek’s brain operates. It must be exhausting for him by the way his brain is constantly being dominated by negative affirmations even during an opportunity like that.

"I'll slap you twice as hard if you don't pick up that damn phone dumbass." Cackles and breathless giggles was pulled out from the group at Damien's line, the humour and encouragement did wash a way a great level of stress that he was carrying. The teacher can truly see in their eyes that they weren't intimidated nor afraid of the outcome, they were pushing him because they both believe in him. They truly did.

"Tweek, bust your ass and get him, you deserve this." Phillip said with a friendly grin, proud of himself and his boyfriend's efforts because they successfully unlocked hope again inside of Tweek. He can clearly see in his eyes that his anxiety washed away, his eyes began to sparkle again with a smile slowly forming on his face from the dose of hope he earned by simple words from his close circle.

_Maybe...I deserve this._

"I-I'LL TRY MY BEST!" Tweek nodded while his shoulders shrugged from the new fire that was enlightened again under his ass, sure he was still reluctant but now his anxiety is balanced with hope on the emotion scale. The pair mentally jumped in excitement from the unexpected statement.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Tweek, I'll go make a quick cup of coffee for us blondie." Damien opted to approach the door obviously glad that he can see the flaming ambition growing in Tweek so he wanted to reward him somehow and also get his own breakfast at the same time. Tweek thanked the man before he stepped out of his room to reach the kitchen.

"You know...I'm-." Tweek reverted his attention at the unexpected unfinished comment, the room grew awkwardly silent. Tweek can tell that Phillip was reluctant to say the rest of the line, he was able to tell that there was an odd sense of sadness, he was able to tell Phillip was bothered, he was able to tell that his close friend is growing oddly weary but he couldn't quite put a finger on what his friend had in mind.

"Proud of you." A smile formed on his friend's face which Tweek responded to by copying that same expression, he smiled before deciding to leave his room in an unusual manner. They have a habit of hugging at the end of every conversation that involves Tweek’s emotions taking over. Apparently today was not the case.

_He seems different today, proud... but different?_

Tweek decided to finally get up and planned to take a shower to think of his next move in his strategy. 

_But Phillip..._

He was stuck but he ultimately came to the conclusion that Pip was just having a rough day especially in a morning filled with screams and panic at such an early hour so he brushed it off while he began paying attention to grabbing his clothes and a towel in preparation for the boiling hot shower he fantasized having.

* * *

"THAT ONE?"

"No Nova, trying to find pasta...not sweets."

"WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE!"

"No Nova, no crisps." 

"Hmm...this one?"

"Garlic sauce!?"

The little girl that sat in the shopping cart was pointing desperately when they reached the candy section, this was her chance to grab whatever she can get a hold of and secretly drop it in the trolly but that was useless anyway since Craig always uncovers her 'secret' plan which is why he confined her inside the mobile metal rectangular prison. She becomes a downright criminal when he lets her walk freely in shops, sneakily hiding small stuffed animals and tiny candy in her pockets. The last thing Craig wants to witness is a bounty wanted poster on the entrance of the shop itself with his own six-year-old daughter's face on it, much like the cowboy movies. She is mature but a bit of a trouble maker when presented the opportunity much like her father. 

The temperature inside of the shopping mall was always fixed regardless of what season it currently was, oddly always warm. The light is the same, the scent, the polished floor, the tense faces on the shoppers. In other words...boring but that's what Craig prefers. The place is ancient but populated, there aren't many places to visit around their radius so doing basic shopping can be entertainment for the dull. A bunch of other people from different towns gathered at that particular market due to the lack of shops in their regions, Craig was lucky to move into a more consumer friendly town to feed his family's needs. The jazzy music, the advertisements and fashions change but that's about it. Craig's little family were still outsiders to this town since they moved in recently however there are familiar friendly faces that Craig had business with. It's not surprising that some people decide to move away from the chaos the big city brings.

In the supermarkets there is no such thing as people, they're customers. Its inhuman, they view each other as competition or obstacles. Rushing in the race of who can reach the last bunch of eggs then race again neck and neck to the tills while the workers are bored out of their mind. The only smiling faces are the ones who run the businesses, not the workers, not the customers, not even the children. Definitely outsiders, Craig and Nova were having a blast unlike the rest of the crowd just scanning the shelves and having a mini gossip session together about the people in the store and there were definitely some main characters that stood out. Yes, it does sound boring because it is but Nova and Craig take great pleasure in dull things such as doing the groceries together even with Nova’s criminal activity filled mind.

"Psst." Craig alerted attempting to catch his daughter's attention away from the shelves and study the odd people of this somewhat bizarre town they're being introduced to. Her eyes returned to her father with her eyes widen in wonder to what her father is going to say, though he didn't open his mouth but instead began to motion towards certain people with his head to be more subtle with his mockery.

_No way they shop here._

"Who are they daddy?" A faint whispering voice came from the little girl in order to request some explanation because they didn't seem out of the ordinary or anything, just sweet old ladies reading the labels of products.

"The wedding story with the grandmas." A gasp escaped Nova’s lips from the recognition while her father giggled at her reaction, her view of them being harmless grandmas shifted, believing that they were probably creatures that crawled out of hell itself to hunt down her dad and to cook her alive with the canned beans they're placing in their carts.

"Daddy, RUN!" His legs began moving faster to break free from the creepy single old ladies that he scammed during the wedding. Nova thought that her father was obviously trying to avoid getting hit with their wooden walking sticks that they didn't even carry, she took the word grandma literally. Nova kept cheering on her father while he was running which honestly made her delusional; feeling as if she was a princess escaping horrid inhuman creatures in her extravagant carriage or a racer driving in her hotwheel toy reaching the finishing line. After reaching a reasonable distance Nova began crying in laugher due to Craig's panicking face while he shared a smile with her.

"Why would they be mad at me? I thought they might've been craving some pizza." The line that escaped his lips made Nova nearly pass out from purely giggling and Craig couldn't help but adore her even more, the amount of love he has towards his daughter was substantial. Watching his child express their happiness during such rough times forced a hint of regret in his eyes from his unacceptable behaviour, stripping her from her childhood sometimes because of his relationship with drinking. However, he was soon pulled out of that mind-set when someone was shoved into him causing his body to jolt from the aggressive abrupt movement that pushed him. He turned around to express his outrage at whoever dared to disrupt him like that especially around his daughter but he quickly stopped in his tracks when he realized. 

"C-CLYDE!?" 

The other man began apologising with his eyes tightly shut but when that voice entered his ear he could not help but to peek at that person with that recognizable vocals. 

"CRAIG!?" 

"IS IT YOU?"

The shorter man and the father instantly exchanged a friendly deep hug while swinging side to side from disbelief, Nova sat with an expressionless face from the confusion so she opted to scan the products to her side. Craig opened his eyes and another bombshell struck when he was met with another old friend of his.

"TOKEN? YOU'RE HERE TOO?" It is sometimes difficult for Craig to come across genuine due to his monotone voice forcing every sentence out of his mouth to sounding a bit sarcastic but his circle understands his body language majority of the time.

"I mean yeah who else do you think fucking pushed me dude?" Clyde said crossing his arms across his chest and looking to the side in annoyance at his friend's action.

"Dont listen to that weird ass manipulation Craig, he totally deserved it for trying to open brand new water bottles as a joke." The two both laughed at Clyde's idiotic behaviour similarly to the way they used to treat him back in their youthful days. Craig pulled his other friend into a hug as well, the nostalgic memories took over his brain leading a gut feeling to come about, it pains him to witness how their three-man group split and left behind.

The more they grow up the more they grow further apart thanks to the adult life being exhausting.

"Is that a mini baby girl Craig over there?" Everyone stared at Clyde at that comment even Nova herself stared at him almost as if she was planning a murder from that odd statement. Not only was he a stranger to her but he was addressing her in a certain way no one has ever done.

"Who even says that Clyde?" Giggles from the entire group including Nova began dominating the area from Token's remark. Clyde started snorting like a happy pig since that statement made him reflect.

Minutes go by and the group was still having conversations starting from memory lane, plans, professions and even relationship status but they only lightly touched on that. Clyde wanted to interact with Craig's daughter since he hasn't seen her in about five years. Back when things were not correct. Clyde broke away from the conversation to talk to Nova and be a little playful, he does not have a child of his own but he hopes in the future.

"Hey." Approaching the little girl that was shuffling with the products on the shelves without her father’s knowledge, she turned her head to meet the new face that she doesn't ever recall on meeting previously. 

"My name is Clyde, what's yours?"  
  
Nova blankly stared at him with no emotions on sight possibly because he's a stranger in her eyes that was going to snake her out in front of her own father for putting extra stuff in the cart such as delicious doughnuts, she's playing it safe. "Jesus... just like your dad huh?" Clyde opted to stick his hand out for a small handshake followed by a genuine adorable smile. The child looked at her father who was talking to Token then she moved her eyes towards Clyde with his hand sticking out, she was very reluctant and nervous but she decided to take his hand due to her dad being friends with him. She thought he was signing a contract to be partners in crime since he literally caught her in the act but thanks to his own stupidity, he just assumed Craig approved at the overwhelming number of cupcakes, doughnuts and cookies being thrown into the cart. She shot back a adorable smile, this action made Clyde nearly tear up from the cuteness overload, he couldn’t comprehend how tiny first graders were.

_...Am I forgetting something?_

_Oh wait fuck._

"Um hey Clyde, we're gonna head out soon I have plans for today." The reconnecting friends gathered, exchanging each other's new contact information and a light bulb lit in Clyde's head, it was a eureka moment for him so he had to address it. 

"We should go down to the bar and talk some more where we all have a lot of free time on our hands." Clyde recommended as a way of celebration but he was met with rejection looks from the two men.

_The bar..._

"H-how about we plan this on the phone later? I'm not completely sure when I'll be fully free." All of the men agreed to Craig's proposal with Token taking his phone out to quickly check his heavy schedule.

"Being a doctor is not easy you know? we should stick with Craig's plan." Token said with a tone of excitement in his voice before the group slipped again, Token began waving with Clyde their final goodbyes towards Craig. They were obviously both thrilled to reopen old chapters and publish more.

Pushing the cart again, his heart was full of wonder of how things will go down with his old childhood friends. 

"Small world huh Nova? Come on let's get home."

Nova smiled at her dad hoping that he wouldn't notice the mountain of food she piled while he was inattentive however he did not look impressed.

She gave up on playing safe.

"Why are you like this?"

* * *

Brush strokes skated as the bristles coated the canvas allowing the repetitive white space to be replaced with a splash of colour that erupted. Passion was definitely a word that applies to Tweek when it comes to his favourite hobby, art. There wasn't one spot of an empty wall in his bedroom since they were covered with paintings, drawings, doodles and collages, in other words his room was an underrated art museum that instantly attracts the eyes of whoever has the fortune of witnessing his pieces. Every colour in his works were bold and painted with such precise lines that it almost appears if they were sacred religious paintings. His lines curved yet sharply defined; they seem stable but tumble at the same time, similarly to Tweek. Strong and level headed but yet so fragile, ambitious and friendly but yet so nervous.

The tranquil imagery of the teacher painting using his finest brushes to add details to produce perfect lines was satisfying. The high skill level that he possesses is usually paired with delicate piano music playing in the background, possibly Frédéric Chopin's classics or even some Martha Argerich if he was feeling a little bit adventurous. Painting to graceful classical music sounds like the perfect genre to listen to while trying to be on point.

But not for Tweek.

  
Blasting music of heavy electric guitars made his blood pump by the second any guitar riff plays in his headphones. The build-up, the thrill, the execution- minor notes have the capability to create the unexpected which resembles the process of painting, the impact of every single detail is phenomenal. The duality of a man, one would assume a talented pianist, artist and a teacher like himself would surround himself with old fashioned delicate classical music but instead edge like ballsy music such as heavy metal and rock cater more to his taste.

Adding the last fine details to his portrait, he stretched his back and stood up from the floor to inspect his creation. Breathlessly laughing. _Wow_. A huge smile emerged from his ear to the other obviously thinking highly of himself. The self-portrait turned out perfectly with the warm mellow colours beautifully mixed on his canvas. The style he chose was realism with the colours melting together to create a natural look and the background colours fusing.

The art pours out of him, it gives him life almost as if it is his oxygen. It is silly to say but Tweek owes so much to his hobby although he never plans to show it off. He takes the last sip of his coffee to enjoy the view then he was reminded that he is going to hear his crush's voice in his own ears again. His mixed emotions about the whole ordeal made him question what the outcome could look if the feelings were mutual.

How would they look beside one another?

Will it turn out well?

Would that make him a step-dad?

_W-WAIT I'D BE A STEP-DAD!?_

Switching off the music, he decided to also switch off his brain, sure the boy is riddled with anxiety but that doesn't equate to him being weak at all. Underestimating has always been a reoccurring theme in his life, individuals assume that his poor mental health means he is fragile, out of control, good for nothing idiot but he's totally the opposite. He has control but he just needs a little push to put him back on the right track. 

Carrying his mug, he made his way to the kitchen in order to clean his dirty dish but something didn't deem right. He wasn't sure if it was because of the phone call or the environment around him.

_It is oddly quiet?_

Rinsing the last bit of bubbles, he began to inspect the place to determine if everything was okay. Neither of Pip or Damien were around the living room space so he decided to check Pips's room. 

Slightly creaking door, he looked through the little open space that he created, not wanting to interrupt whatever they were up to and to his surprise they were both sleeping. Cuddling like little puppies with them holding one another in their arms with their hair mixing comfortably well. Wholesome was the perfect word to use. They were both probably exhausted from the mini therapy session they provided Tweek first thing in the morning. Tweek instantly closed the door to mind his own business but something struck his heart. His soul started weeping in desperation for love.

Why isn't he treated the same way?

Why is he always talked down about?

Does no one want to be around him?

_Am I unlovable?_

Tweek froze. 

Sound met his ears that originated from his room. It was the sound he cried over for not wanting to hear during his first waking moments. The reality of the situation struck him. He has no backup from his friends and his crush is calling. He was speechless.

_That's him._

Anxiety creeping back.

Stomach developing a black hole.

Head becoming Cloudy. 

Skin starting to sweat.

He physically could not move.

But this was his only chance.

Ignoring it would make him a fool.

His judgment became very cloudy with his mind creating conflicting solutions. Should he wake them up? They can't make the call for him. He wants to hear his voice lurk in his ears again so badly so why is he so nervous. He obviously wants this. He obviously needs this. He obviously craves this.

Attempting to shut off his brain, his legs moved involuntarily with the thoughts of the father himself making him already blush so badly. Everything about the guy was so perfect to Tweek- his voice was melted butter, his eyes were endless heaven gates, his body was concrete and his lips were a delightfully delicious sweet treat that can honestly make him diabetic.

_I-I DESERVE THIS._

_I-I-I CAN DO THIS._

Without hesitation, the first thing he does is pick up the phone as soon as he entered his room and there was a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

Even such a simple word being muttered from Craig makes him want to faint, he could not believe that they are both on the same planet currently interacting. What are the chances? The thought of Craig taking time off from his schedule to talk to him was mind-boggling to the blond.

"Uh...hello?"

Tweek opened his mouth but he struggled. He couldn’t find his voice. He couldn't get the words out. He couldn't respond with one simple word. His cheeks flushed red hot and his stomach grew heavier by the second. His anxiety was not improving with him not being able to properly speak his native tongue. It was that bad. His heart pounded everywhere in his body but especially the throat where it threatened to break out from his body. His body became painfully numb from the way he couldn't bring himself to even hold a conversation. Images of the man popped into his head reminding him of who he is dealing with.

_W-what do I say?_

"Sorry I don’t think I can hear you? I'll hang up and call you again in a bit."

_SHIT._

* * *

"Damn, did they give me the right number?" Organising the groceries on the table, Craig began second guessing himself on whether or not he actually was in touch with the correct client since all he heard from the other end was heavy panting.

"Daddy?"

His eyes descended down to speak to his daughter while she lifted her head to glance at her father back. Children are complex even at their very young age, they're indecipherable yet so transparent which makes the little loveable creatures complex. It takes skills to connect with children and understand their body language when they struggle to communicate. Craig likes to think that he is capable of reading his daughter's emotions even when they aren't plastered on her face, it is a real talent that parents gain overtime. However, that skill also comes with a disadvantage since Nova always has a request especially when she's hungry.

"Yes?"

"Can we have dino nuggies for lunch and dinner please?"

"No."

"why?"

"Nuggets are more like a snack."

"But I want dino nuggies."

"No."

"Can I have them as a snack then?"

"No."

Every attempt has been met by one word that is blocking her demands. Patience is also another element that parents become experts at and that was especially the case for Craig. The conversation went back and forth with little to no success for Nova since her father already planned what their lunch and dinner would be for tonight. After of that scene she decided to give up.

"I'll ask Jojo for nuggies."

She turned her little feet and climbed the stairs down on her fours violently like a spider which caused an earthquake in the house, almost as if she escaped a mental hospital.

He watched as the little human caused so much unnecessary loud commotion when she climbed the stairs which put a baffled expression on his face.

_What the fuck is wrong with children?_

He sighed into his hand at how silly his child can get but he brushed it off and continued to attempt to get in contact with the client. Placing the milk in the fridge which was the last item in the shopping bag, he opted to grab his phone to revise the number that his client emailed, in order to dial again to reach the person.

After further examination he came to the conclusion that the person on the other end was dealing with technical difficulties so it wasn't his fault. Copying the phone number again to insert it into his phone's keypad, he approached the couch and slowly made his body fall into the comfy cushions making a sigh of relief to escape his lips from the relaxation while he pressed the green phone shaped button.

Repetitive series of 'beeps' followed one another after every two seconds when the phone was attempting to reach his client that seemed untouchable. A migraine became more evident as time went by with the beeping noise becoming progressively agonising, his phone became a torture device with that merciless sound. 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

_Come on._

A voice met his ears but it wasn't one he was aiming to hear, it was the pre-recorded voice that alerts that the person he's trying to reach is unavailable. His client missed the call but he wasn't ready to back down so he repeated his routine which made the irritating beeps to come back. 

Beep.

"Pick up the phone." 

Beep.

A voice finally emerged from his phone. Despite of his client picking up, he did not even bother to begin a celebration from breaking free from that endless tortuous loop because his client yelled into the phone while greeting him which truly made Craig frightened from the surprising reaction.

**"H-HELLO SORRY, I AM HERE!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! :3  
> A short chapter jsbrjwjes sorry.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I can't help but make Tweek a metal/rock head! His music taste does not fit his aesthetic at all ajhdwhewjiw which i find really fitting for him with the whole duality theme. 💀  
> BUT YEAH ANYWAY,  
> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH ;___;
> 
> Also- I'm obsessed with so many fanfics but I refuse to re-read once they're completed because it honestly makes me emotional-

**Author's Note:**

> Damn- not sure if I should complete this fanfic but I honestly find it really fucking cute how they're both secretly nerds falling for each other- I honestly can't wait to write the freaky bits ;)  
> I've uploaded the same story but under a different name on wattpad because my head is always empty-


End file.
